


Writers Challenge / Captain Swan

by Promise_Worthy



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Car Accidents, F/M, Other, Temporary Amnesia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-26
Updated: 2021-02-26
Packaged: 2021-03-17 18:27:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 33
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29721384
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Promise_Worthy/pseuds/Promise_Worthy
Summary: Post Season 7 alternate universeI just had a thought, what if, a year after being married to Emma, Killian Jones is in a car accident and loses his memory.And what if the last thing he remembers is being chained on top of Beanstalk in Season 2 of OUAT Episide 6 I think it was?What will Emma do? Will Killian get his memories back? And what will he make of his daughter Hope?
Relationships: Captain Hook | Killian Jones/Emma Swan, Prince Charming | David Nolan/Snow White | Mary Margaret Blanchard
Comments: 12
Kudos: 4
Collections: CaptainSwan





	Writers Challenge / Captain Swan

I don't know who is willing, but if you are, I would appreaciate truly if you wrote this for me. 😂 And whoever does write it, I hope you have fun with the idea.


End file.
